


Kanoniczność

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dark Harry, Drabble, M/M, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Harry w swoim żywiole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanoniczność

Chłopcy ze zdziwieniem przeskakiwali wzrokiem pomiędzy Harrym i Louisem, próbując ogarnąć, o co mogło chodzić. Przyszli tutaj jakieś pięć minut temu i razem mieli obejrzeć jakiś film, zrelaksować się, czy coś, ale zrozumieli, że plany najwyraźniej uległy zmianie, gdy tylko weszli do kuchni.  
Louis siedział przy stole, zakrywając dłonią oczy. Harry chodził po pomieszczeniu, co jakiś czas przewracając lub całkowicie zwalając coś na ziemię, jak ten stojak ze sztućcami, które z hukiem rozsypały się po podłodze.  
— Co jest grane? — zapytał Niall, podchodząc do Louisa. — Co się stało Harry'emu?  
Ten jedynie pokręcił głową, nie zabierając dłoni. Niall kątem oka dostrzegł ruch i odwrócił się w idealnym momencie, aby zobaczyć, jak Styles powolnym krokiem zbliża się do Liama i Zayna.  
— Co tam macie? — zapytał niskim tonem, który zapewne miał brzmieć groźnie.  
Chłopcy zerknęli na trzymane reklamówki.  
— Jedzenie... — zaczął Liam, ale urwał, gdy Harry wyrwał mu gwałtownie torbę z ręki.  
Uniósł ją w górę, a potem — nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego — upuścił na podłogę. Pudełka otworzyły się, opryskując ich buty hinduskim żarciem na wynos.  
— Co do cholery, Harry?! — krzyknął Zayn, odskakując.  
Niall spojrzał na Louisa, który wyprostował się powoli, odsłaniając w końcu oczy.  
— Dark!Harry — wymamrotał cichym, dziwnie pustym głosem. — Dark!Harry jest kanonem.

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Tu nie trzeba się spinać, tu nic nie jest na poważnie, ale do końca życia nie ogarnę fenomenu mrocznego Harry'ego. Nah, nigdy przenigdy. Chłopak ma w sobie tyle mroku, co kot na kocimiętce.


End file.
